


Snapshots

by Petronia



Series: Prince of Tennis stories (non-Private Beach continuity) [4]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: drabble_trade, Drabble Collection, Fuji-centric, Gen, Tarot, The Little Prince - Freeform, finding nemo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-15
Updated: 2007-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petronia/pseuds/Petronia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles, per the title -- Fuji-centric and very much lighthearted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Whimsy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silvermuse89](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=silvermuse89).



"His what?"

Fuji turned, brows raised as if to say,  _what a charming surprise._

"The Sparrow Tail?" He actually demonstrated, giving a hop and a sweep of his racket before falling back into step. "It's Nittouryu, from the—"

"I know," said Tezuka, who'd caught the reference a second late. He frowned, thinking of Fuji's taste in nomenclature; trying to remember who'd invented the now-ubiquitous sobriquet for Kaidou's whip shot. Inevitable though that one was... "The proper name is one-footed split step."

"With a hand switch?"

"With a hand switch."

"You have no sense of whimsy, Tezuka," Fuji said cheerfully.


	2. Nemo

"Here, then," Fuji said thoughtfully, gesturing with a wasabi roll, "is a great mystery. For you and for me, nothing in the universe can be the same if somewhere – we do not know where – a few aquarium-dwellers managed to free themselves into the sea... Look at the ocean. Ask yourselves: yes or no? Did the fish escape their plastic bags? And you will see how everything changes..."

Eiji looked accusing. Kappamaki, oshinkomaki or inarizushi, not a scrap of ichthyous protein on the table: Ooishi's eyes harboured guilt, Eiji's stomach rebellion.

"Next time I'm picking the movie," he said.


	3. Cursive

Fuji's handwriting was compact, rather than sprawling; even, rather than messy; sparse, rather than elaborate. He elided strokes in a manner reminiscent of running-script calligraphy. The result was neat and completely illegible.

(Kikumaru: "I dunno. Ignore the fact that the characters are all weird, I guess."

Kawamura: "I cross my eyes, Buchou. Er. It seems to work."

Inui: "Have you tried holding it out at arm's length?"

Ooishi: "Well, it is pretty cursive. ... _Really_  you can't read this, Tezuka?")

"You're in the minority, Tezuka," Fuji said, smiling, and Tezuka had to remember not to take him up on the challenge.


	4. Reading

The boy shuffled the deck twice, slowly, and returned it to his sister. She fanned it over the bedspread. He chose a card and turned it face up.

"Self," she said, and his lips quirked. "Would you rather I read them one by one?"

"No, I'll pick."

He did. She said, "Your surroundings. That which blocks you. Your fundaments. That which crowns you. Past. Future. Persona—"

He placed the card.

"—And how others see you. Your hopes and fears. The final outcome."

"How terrifying."

He held it face down and smiled. She laid her fingertips against his wrist.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Miyamoto Musashi, as of course we all know, invented Nittouryu (two-handed sword technique). Google journalism refuses to turn up a confirmation for this, but I believe "sparrow tail" is the name of a Nittouryu move where the sword changes hands for the strike. Note that "tsubame gaeshi" is also the name of a sword technique, associated in the popular imagination with Sasaki Kojiro – Musashi's opponent in perhaps the best-known of his duels.
> 
> 2) Fuji's soliloquy comes from the under-the-sea remix edition of _The Little Prince._ :P


End file.
